Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for automatically integrating data with guidelines to generate displays containing the guidelines and data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method that employs a database that is capable of receiving data, such patient data, statistical data, and the like, from local or remote locations and integrating the data in a database along with guidelines, such as treatment guidelines used by medical providers, to generate displays containing the guidelines which are enhanced by the integrated data to provide information pertaining to the guidelines and recommendations for following the guidelines.
Description of the Related Art
As the population in the United States continues to increase, especially among the aging, the ability for traditional healthcare providers, such as hospitals and doctors' offices, to effectively provide treatment becomes increasingly challenging. In addition, as the average age of the population continues to increase, the number of people requiring care for long-term illnesses, such heart disease, diabetes and the like also increases.
Accordingly, alternatives to traditional health providers are being developed to accommodate these greater healthcare needs. Also, more effective and efficient systems are being developed to attempt to reduce the number of medical personnel necessary to treat or monitor patients. Specifically, systems are being developed that enable patients to have their conditions monitored at home, such as by themselves or a visiting nurse, and to provide data related to various tests, such blood pressure measurement, temperature, weight, blood glucose level, and the like, to a centralized database. These systems are then capable of organizing the data in an appropriate manner, and providing the data in an appropriate format to a healthcare provider, such a physician, who can review the data and determine whether the plan of care for the patient is sufficient or should be modified.
An example of a healthcare data manipulation and analysis system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,142 to Benigno, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. According to the Benigno system, a healthcare provider, such as a nurse can obtain patient data during a visit with the patient at, for example, the patient's home. This patient data is entered into a database that compares the data to treatment guidelines for the particular patient's disease, and provides a recommended course of treatment for the patient. Other examples of this type of system are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,953,074 and 5,583,758, both to McGilroy, the entire content of both of these patents being incorporated herein by reference.
Although the patents cited above describe systems which attempt to gather and analyze patient data and provide some recommended plan of treatment, these systems are not configured to outline different options of patient care. These systems also are not effective in illustrating to the care provider a comparison between other variations of care plans that could be followed based on variations in the patient data. Therefore, healthcare providers may find these types of systems insufficient because they provide only a specific result for the patient based on the specific patient test data, and not different options that could be provided to the patient were the test data to be different.
A technique known as Staged Diabetes Management (SDM) exists that uses diagrams or decision paths to illustrate to a healthcare provider different courses of treatment for a diabetes patient. An example of the staged diabetes management technique is described in a book by Roger S. Mazze, Ph.D. et al., Staged Diabetes Management—A Systematic Approach (International Diabetes Center, 2000), the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference. The Staged Diabetes Management technique described in this book is intended to provide a systematic approach to diabetes care that can significantly reduce average glycosylated hemoglobin A1C, reduce overall lower extremity amputation, and reduce adverse fetal and prenatal outcomes associated with Type 1 diabetes and pregnancy. SDM provides a comprehensive program that offers scientifically based guidelines for the prevention, detection and treatment of diabetes and its complications, and has proven to enhance the quality of patient care when compared to standard treatment approaches for diabetes.
Specifically, the SDM technique uses diagrams referred to as decision paths that incorporate research findings in Type 1 diabetes, Type 2 diabetes, and diabetes in pregnancy, and translates them into techniques usable for clinical practice. Over the past decade, the program has been adapted successfully by more than 10,000 practitioners in 200 diabetes treatment centers worldwide.
Although the SDM technique has been very successful, it is somewhat difficult to implement in a practical sense because of the need to manually integrate patient data with the SDM guidelines. That is, when a healthcare provider uses the known SDM technique, the healthcare provider must manually compare the patient data, such as test measurements and the like, with the questions and criteria set forth in the decision paths. Based on this comparison, the healthcare provider manually determines the course of treatment to provide to the patient in view of the guidelines outlined in the decision path. Again, although this technique is successful in achieving the desired results, it may be somewhat difficult for a healthcare provider to use in a practical sense.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method capable of integrating patient data with SDM guidelines, to provide an overall improved SDM technique.